Happily Ever After
by Lidi999
Summary: AFTER NEVERMORE! Can Max and Fang and their family finally be happy? ONE SHOT!


Happily Ever After

By: Lidi999

**(NO READING UNLESS YOU FINISHED NEVERMORE!**

**James Patterson owns Max Ride.)**

_Some Odd Years Later:_

I was soaring through the sky, brushing my finger tips past the empty air. It was amazing. I was free.

"Max! Will you slow down?"

I looked back to see Fang trailing behind me, but very far away, I put on the brakes, "Sorry, but stop being so slow!"

Fang laughed and circled me slowly, "Sorry. Sorry! I don't have super speed."

I smiled at him, "I forgot."

Fang shook his head, "It's okay, you're just exited."

"And you're not?"

Fang smiled, "Of course I am. I love our kids just as much as you."

Okay! Pause, I see those freaked out looks dear reader. I see your eyes getting huge and you re-reading everything.

Yes, I have children with Fang.

Yes I am old enough, some odd years later.

And wait why aren't they with us?

Well they are ten, eight, and six and Fang and I were on a mission.

Un time out.

I laughed, "You think they are exited?"

Fang shrugged, "Probably I mean we have been gone for two months."

I nodded and took Fang's hand, "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Fang pulled me into his embrace and breathed deeply, "I love you."

I burred my face into his neck, "I love you too, now let's get going." I pulled back and flapped my wings.

Fang laughed, "Okay."

LIDILIDI

Soon the land under us started looking familiar and I felt my heart start to beat faster.

"We are close," Fang whispered from beside me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Do you think they are okay?"

"Max," Fang said, "nothing is around to hurt them anymore. They are fine."

Okay I probably sound stupid, but when you grew up having to run from everything and everyone, it takes awhile to get over it. "I hope they were good for my mom."

Fang shook his head, "You need to stop worrying. They love your mom and as long as she didn't leave them with Gazzy, we will be okay."

"I already warned Gazzy if the house was blown up when we got home I was going to kill him."

"And I'm sure he totally listened like all the other times," Fang said.

I stuck out my tongue, "I can hope can't I?"

Fang rolled his eyes, "What about Iggy, did you scold him?"

I shook my head, "That's Ella's job. She is his wife and my sister, I trust her not to let him blow our home up."

Fang laughed, "And I'm sure that-"

"Oh!" I cried interrupting Fang, "We are here!" Beneath us our houses appeared lying in the trees I flew downward, Fang right behind me. And in seconds I was placing my feet on the railing of the front porch.

Fang sighed, "Finally home."

"You sound like that's a bad thing."

Fang shook his head, "I'm super happy to be home, but I know we have to go back out."

I sighed, "Yea."

See, Fang and I had made it our jobs to fly out into the world, looking for living things. Anything people, plants, animals. So far there had been nothing, we had found some stores and building hadn't been roasted all the way. But that was it. No people.

Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders as if he knew what I was thinking, "We have three beautiful children, you did what you could Max. If you had gone out there Lita, Keith, and Abira wouldn't be here."

I smiled, "Yea," I grabbed the door handle, "I wonder wh-" But I didn't get to finish that sentence, because I had opened the door and a roar of, "SURPISE!" Hit me.

I literally jumped into Fang.

"Did she just jump? Did we scare her?"

"Shut up Iggy!" I cried.

"I'll take that as a yes," Iggy said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are so mean!"

"We were just trying to surprise you, we did miss you Max," Angel said she slid off the counter and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back, "I know Angel, sorry."

Angel laughed and shook her head, "Don't be sorry. This is a party for you."

Fang rolled his eyes. "And you Fang," Angel said sending her sweet smile at her. She Angel may of gotten older, but she still could charm the mess out of anyone.

"Aw thanks Max," Angel said.

And of course she still read all our minds, noisy Angel.

"Moving on," Angel said, "How about cake?"

"Where are Lita, Keith, Abira, Royce, Raizel, Gazzy, Nudge, and my mom?" I asked.

Angel sighed, "Out back, and don't worry Nudge promised she wouldn't let Gazzy teach the kids to blow things up. I'll get them."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Angel smiled back and then danced out of the room. Ella watched her go and then she ran to me and grabbed me up, "Max!"

I stared, "Ella, what?"

Ella looked up at me, "Sorry, I just missed you," she looked at Fang, "And you, it's weird not having you creeping in the shadows."

Fang laughed, "Thanks there Ella."

Ella smiled and unwrapped her arms from me and fell back beside Iggy, "You are very welcome."

Iggy cleared his throat, "They are coming."

And as if that was their cue the back door was thrown open with a cry of, "Mommy! Aunt Max!" And five children came running around the corner. I smiled and lowered myself to the ground and opened my arms, "Lita! Keith! Abira! Royce, Raizel!"

Lita, being ten, and having longer legs, reached me first and tossed her arms around me. "Mommy!"

I kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Hi Lita."

And then Keith, eight, pulling Abira, six behind him slammed into our pile. "Momma! Dad!" He said, running to Fang.

Abira's eyes scanned my face and then she smiled and hugged me, "You are home!"

I laughed and grabbed her and Lita in a hug, "Hi girls."

"Uh Max?" Ella said.

I looked up and there were the twins, Ella and Iggy's kids, Royce and Raizel staring at me. I opened my arms, "Come give your aunt a hug."

Royce and Raizel didn't need more of an invite they threw themselves at me and I hugged them tight, "Hey you two!"

Raizel gave me her beautiful smile, "Hi Aunt Max."

Royce wiggled out of my arms and hugged Fang, "Hello."

Fang smiled, "Hey Royce."

Royce grabbed Raizel's hand and pulled her back to Ella, Ella wrapped her arms around them.

I stood up and pulling Abira into my arms, "So where is Grandma?" I asked her.

"Talking to Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy, and Aunt Nudge." Keith said.

Lita nodded, "They said to tell you they be in soon,"

I nodded, "Okay till then anyone want cookies? My treat."

"Uh," Iggy said, "Max, no. Step away from the cookies. I'll make those."

I frowned, "Iggy, I've gotten better."

"At not totally burning eggs. You still can't make cookies."

"I agree with Iggy," A voice said, making me jump. "You can't cook Max, we all remember living with you all those years."

I spun on my heels, "Nudge!" I screamed and I ran across the room and nearly knocked Nudge off the floor.

Nudge wrapped her arms around me, "Hi Max, we've missed you."

Nudge, like everyone in the house, had gotten older and it broke my heart. Nudge had gotten taller and her hair she styled everyday. Today it was held up in messy bun. "I've missed you too," I said giving her one last squeeze.

Nudge smiled and looked over my shoulder, "Hello Mr. Creepy."

Fang stepped up beside me, "Hello Nudge."

Nudge hugged him, "We missed you too, you know, you are part of this family."

Fang laughed, "I know."

"How about some love for the GAS MAN!?"

I looked up as Gazzy came running into the room, I rolled my eyes, "Hey Gazzy."

Angel followed more slowly behind him, "See I told you, you are her lest favorite."

I made a face at Angel, "No that's not it. What Gazzy blow up while I wasn't here?"

Gazzy held up his hands, "Why am I always the bad guy?"

I stared at him, "Gazzy, because ever since I knew you, you have loved blowing things up."

"I swear I blew nothing up."

"Gazzy."

"Ok maybe I used that vase in your room to test a new bomb."

"GAZZY!"

"It was for science."

"The vase broke into like a billion pieces mommy," Abira said.

I shook my head, "This is not over Gazzy but right now," I looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Mom!"

My mom held her arms out and ran into them, "Mom! I've missed you."

My mom kissed the top of my head, "I've missed you too Max."

"Grandma took really good care of us and even game us cookies mommy," Lita said.

Fang ruffled her hair, "And those are the best cookies ever right Lita?"

"Yes!"

I laughed and stepped away from my mom, "It's great to be home, but you know what I realized where is Dylan?"

Angel shrugged, "Doing research like he has forever. Trying to figure out where the world goes from here."  
I rolled my eyes, "Nice to know he missed me."

Iggy shrugged, "What can you do? So how about cake?"

I laughed, "Only if you are going to make it."

Iggy walked over to the stove, "No one trust you to cook Max, so yes."

I laughed and hugged Iggy, "I love you Iggy."

Iggy nodded and went to the stove, "I know."

Lita pulled at my arm, "We are having cake?"

"Yes, as soon as Iggy cooks it."

Lita nodded and ran back to Abira and Keith.

Fang stepped up beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "It's good to be home."

I looked at him and kissed his cheek, "It is."

Fang laughed and pulled his arms free but took my hand, "Let's eat some cake."

And as I sat down at the table, around all the people I loved. I was glad to be home. Super glad, and I mean I knew I would have to leave again, but right now I had my family by my side and that was all that matter.

"To Max and Fang!" Ella cried raising her glass.

"To mommy and daddy!" Abira cried raising her juice box.

"To aunt Max and uncle Fang!" Raizel cheered.

I lifted my glass, "I love you guys."

We put our glasses together and cried, "Cheers!"

"Cake time!" Iggy called walking in holding a cake.

"Do I get the first slice?" I asked.

Iggy laughed, "Sure Max."

I smiled and as Iggy cut the slice I looked around the table at the family I loved so much.

"Happy home coming Max," Iggy said and then he shoved the slice into my face.

Oh it was good to be home.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: The kids names and it's meaning. **

** Max and Fang:**

** Lita- The little winged one. (She's ten.)**

** Keith- The wind (He's eight.)**

** Abira - Strong (She's six.) **

** Iggy and Ella**

** Royce- Son of a King (He's Five)**

** Raizel - Rose (She's Five)**

** And yeah I looked at names that the meaning was butterfly, but seriously it was like 18 letters and I couldn't say it to save my life. Robin almost made it as a name for meaning little bird, but I was like that is cruel, Robin is a bird. **


End file.
